1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital-to-analog converter and a source driver using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, most electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, and display devices are implemented with a silicon-based complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuit. The CMOS circuit includes a P-type MOS (PMOS) device, which is turned on when a voltage which is a threshold voltage or less is applied to a gate electrode thereof, and an N-type MOS (NMOS) device, which is turned on when a voltage which is a threshold voltage or more is applied thereto, and a circuit in which the PMOS device and the NMOS device are complementarily operated with each other is configured.